Zutara Week 2013
by Ms. Scarlet Taylor
Summary: Yay I did stuff for Zutara Week 2013 Calor, Euphoria, Voices, Gravity, Bound, Soothe, and Spark
1. Calor

**Calor **

* * *

As the gaang walked down to the town square to attend the Fire Lilly Festival they decided to split up as to not call too much attention to them. Toph and Aang ran off to play games, Sokka and Suki were who knows where, which left Katara and Zuko to browse the food stands. Katara was so entranced by all the lights and decorations that she accidentally ran into Zuko, causing him to spill his drink.

"Oh Zuko I am so sorry!" She was about to water bend the liquid away when Zuko grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"_It's fine!" _He said through gritted teeth. Sighing he dropped her hands, grabbed a cloth, and wiped at the spot on his shirt. "I'll just get another one."

"What was it?" Katara asked interested.

"It's called Calor. Trust me, you wouldn't like it." He stated as he walked up to the vender to buy another one. Huffing she placed her money beside his on the counter and took her hot mug with a polite thank before turning back to Zuko.

"Will just see about that." Katara retorted with a matter-of-fact voice. Smirking Zuko let out a low chuckle before tuning up his own mug, and watched her as she took a big gulp from hers. He almost spat his out when he saw her eyes water and face turn as red as her shirt. She quickly swallowed the vile concoction which caused her to burn her throat, sending her into a coughing fit. Then, as quick as lighting, she grabbed her water skin and greedily drank its contents.

When Katara was sure she was no longer in danger of melting from the inside out, she turned her attention back to Zuko. Smirking he grabbed her mug and finished off the spicy liquid.

"Told you so."

* * *

_**YAY I did something for Zutara Week!**_

_**AND**_

_**I did this one in like 40 mins….which is why it sucks…oh well**_

_**Any and all reviews are welcome! It is through your feed back that I become a better writer!**_


	2. Euphoria

**Euphoria **

* * *

Her hair clung to the sweat on her still red face as she tried to catch her breath.

The entire lower portion of her body was sore.

She had bruises on the back of her thighs and a dull throbbing between her legs.

She was trying not to doze off.

Which was not an easy job seeing as how she was utterly exhausted

Smiling, she repositioned herself into a more comfortable spot on the bed.

She began to think of a name for this _incredible_ feeling she was having.

Bliss?

Exhilaration?

Euphoria?

She looked down to the foot of the bed and watched as her husband, the mighty Fire Lord Zuko, held their newborn daughter.

Her heart swelled even more and she felt that euphoric feeling again.

Yes that was the only name she could come up with for this feeling.

Katara was in a state of euphoria.

And as she heard her husband cooing softly to the infant, she prayed to the spirits that this feeling would never go away.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Weren't expecting that now were you! HA!**_

_**Ok I'll stop now.**_

_**But please tell me what you thought! **_

_**For it is through your critiques that I become a better writer.**_

_**(and to make it seem longer I changed up my format for this one. Did i make a good call?)**_

_**PS I know it is technically still Sunday here but I wanted to go ahead and get this up before bed**_

_**:)**_


	3. Voices

**Voices**

* * *

Zuko was sure that if anyone had the chance to read his mind they would find him just as insane as his sister. For you see, thought out the day, Zuko would hear voices. Often times, when he would be working late, he could hear his Uncle's voice.

_A man needs his rest Zuko._

During the monsoon season when there would be a particularly nasty storm, he could hear his mother humming soothing words like when he was a child and was easily scared of thunder.

_The storm shall pass and all will be well my darling._

However not all voices where kind and welcoming. On days the council were almost on the brink of their own war, or when _yet another _problem would arise from the colonies, he could hear his father.

_You are not fit to be called the Fire Lord. You where lucky to be born._

On those particular days he would think of his wife. Because on those unpleasant days it was almost as if she could hear his voices too. Then with her own calming voice she would reassure him that everything was, and would be ok.

Zuko would then think that he truly was lucky to be born, and how lucky he was to find her.

_Destiny is a funny thing. _

He could hear his Uncle say. He was sure no truer words had ever been spoken as he looked at his wife. Leaning against the doorway in his son's room, he watched her hum the same soothing melodies as his mother once did. When she looked up at him, and he looked into her sparkling sapphire eyes, he could hear her voice.

_I love you._

Zuko was sure that while hearing voices wasn't normal, he didn't mind it so much.

* * *

_**AN:Ok so I am a country girl and I love country music **_

_**(I know I know a redneck who knows about fandom? WHAT?! **_

_**It confuses me too sometimes.)**_

_**And there is a song called Voices by Chris Young **_

_**and when I saw the theme for today(way back when we were voting) this song popped into my head and kinda helped with the writing.**_

_**So as usual tell me what you thought… ALL reviews are welcomed!**_


	4. Gravity

**Gravity **

* * *

He's not sure where he is, or how he got here, but gravity doesn't seem to work here. One minute he is floating the next he feels like he is being crushed by a kimono rhino.

_Please…come back_

He can't tell where the voice is coming from but it sounds sad.

_Please… Zuko…I…You_

He stars to fallow the voice and he realizes it is pulling him back. He wonders if this is as good idea because the closer he gets to the voice the colder he gets. Then all at once gravity is working properly again. He can tell his laying down on something hard and there is a cold presser on his chest.

_Zuko please be ok _

He hears the voice sob. Then he remembers everything. Azula, the lighting, Katara. He opens his eyes and sees a blue glow an then her blue eyes. When she sees that he is awake she reaches down and takes his face in her hands. When she kisses him Zuko is floating and he doesn't care if the gravity is working.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Ok so I know this sucked but it was the best I could do.**_

_**No that's a lie. I could probably do better but I'm to exhausted to try…Sorry**_


	5. Bound

**Bound**

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that everyone had left to go to town. On the one hand, no one was there to help him out of his unusual circumstance. And on the other hand, no one was there to see just how embarrassing this unusual circumstance was. Either way he knew he had this coming.

"Well well. Doesn't this seem familiar." The water bender purred in his ear.

Yes this did seem familiar. However, instead of a tree and some rope, he was bound to a post by ice. While he would normally just melt the ice and chance catching the post on fire, the post he was frozen to was a main support beam in their hide out. He had to give Katara credit. She really thought this through.

"So how long have you been planning this?" He asked

"Ever since Toph found out a few weeks ago. She hasn't let up about what she thinks _'really happened'_." She said using air quotes. Chuckling to himself, Zuko could only imagine what Toph's crazy imagination had come up with.

"So what _does _she think happened?" He asked

"Oh that you seduced me and then with my feminine whiles I convinced you to let me go." She stated in a very dramatic voice.

"So is that why I'm here Katara? Do you plan to seduce me?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. But instead of her blushing, like he expected, she got within a few inches of his face and spoke in a voice just about a whisper.

"Is that what you want Prince Zuko. Do you want me to seduce you." He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to answer. But be for he could there was a loud banging sound which effectively woke him from his dream. After going down stairs and taking a mental note to beat Sokka for playing with blasting jelly. Zuko went back to bed and had interesting dreams about a certain water bender what could have happened when she was bound to the tree.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**I apologizes for the ended but I was very temped to get carried away and if I did that then there wouldn't be much left for No Hope**_

_**All reviews are welcomed! **_


	6. Soothe

_**Soothe **_

* * *

A cold rag, a sweetly sung hymn, and the smell of a roaring fire.

These where that things that use to soothe Katara as a child.

Whenever she was sick, when her mother passed, and even when she gave birth her Gran Gran was always there.

But now as she watches the little cannon drift off into the icy waters she doesn't cry for she knows that there is no one who will be able to soothe her pain.

Later that night however, as she curled up against her husband, the tears fall.

She inhales his natural scent of sandalwood and ash, and he begins to hum a tune that she was not aware he even knew.

And somewhere between the third or fourth verses she is lulled to sleep.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**I know this is really short but I wanted to post this.**_

_**You see, I had a whole other story about haw katara was burned and yada yada **_

_**but just a little while ago I found out that a woman who was like a Grandmother to me passed away.**_

_**She was so supportive of me as a child in everything I did. So in honor of her memory I dedicate this little crappy post to her. And I hope that one day I will be able to write something that will be worthy enough to post her name in.**_


	7. Spark

**Spark **

* * *

Two weeks. It had been at least two weeks. She had waited the appropriate about of time before she preformed the procedure. She had done it numerous times on her friends and family, but never on herself. Uncorking her water pouch she brought up a ball of water and held it between her hands. Taking deep calming breaths she cleared her mind of all distractions, then she slowing lowered the sphere. She stopped just below her navel, between her hip bones, and took one more calming breath before touching the orb to her skin.

Exhaling she let the water sink into her body and helped to guide the water to her womb. She waited and waited. After counting to thirty moose-lions, and back, sorrowfully she began to retract the water. She was just about finished when she felt it. The little spark she was searching for. The little spark of human life was there and, with a little more push from her water, it was not alone. Katara couldn't contain her excitement as she dropped her hold of the water, and tears sprang from her eyes.

"Katara what's wrong?". Having not heard her husband come in, she turned around and motioned for him to come to her. Moving in front of her he raised his hand to whip away a tear, when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Looking down at his hand then back up to her face he raised his eyebrow in an unspoken question. The only response she could give was smile. A smile that grew bigger as the realization crossed his face.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Well day one was early so to be fair this one is late.**_

_**Well this has been fun and mind numbing week **_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**I think this just what I needed to get my writing of No Hope back on track**_

_**And if not then See you next year.**_


End file.
